Remembering Tessa and other works of William Herondale
by CrazyBowtieGirl
Summary: Dear fellow mundane, shadow hunter, warlock (just cause its you Magnus) , faerie, werewolf, vampire, or whatever you are (except NO DEMONS seriously I don't want any of my readers to get demon pox ) you are about to venture into William Herondale's private poetry(and maybe prose), a selection of the finest. Love, drama, takes place throughout the series. Update every week :D
1. Remembering Tessa

**This is before Clockwork Princess, if your anything like me, if you just want to pretend that the EPILOGUE NEVER HAPPENED and just think about the good old clock work prince days this is for you. It's just a small poetry fic from the diary of William**

**Herondale. NOTHING BELONGS TO ME (except the poetry rhymes and stuff) CASSANRA CLARE OWNS ALL CHARACTERS AND STUFF**

Americans are so rude!

Atleast that's what I say

Their jug throwing skills

Aah, I remember that day

I thought girls in brothels

Were rather submissive

But this American fox

Seems rather miffed

Now trust me,

I'm quite a looker

Damsels faint for me

Not hit me with a beaker

But that's what she did

This brown haired beauty

Square on the arm

(I screamed "Bloody Mary!")

Yet I was captured

The way she was with me

Her eyes defiant

But melting slowly

...

Remembering that day

it causes so much pain

For If I could

Jem would've saved her instead

She loved me first

Yet he loved her back

I could've given her everything

But the truth I lacked

Why didn't I act sooner?

Why didn't I think?

Before I knew it

She was done in a blink

We had our times,

When we were so close,

Times in the attic and balls,

Her love was a drug dose

But it ended the same

With me always saying no

Until much later

When she closed the door...

What is this life?!

Is it worth living?!

Tessa bought my heart

When I wasn't for selling.

-from the diary of William Herondale

**_I might make several diary "enteries" depending on the reviews...if you would like to see more of Mr. Herondales secret poetry I suggest you drop me a review or PM me_**

**_Or WHATEVS BRO...I'd like to continue but I don't think my poetry's good enough :P IDK tell me what you think K?_**

ave atque vale

-Margorette

i love you all


	2. In the attic we did burn

**HOLA GUYS...Margorette here! (btw thats my pen name and you can call me Margo too) so hi! I'm gonna try to make my blabbering as short and sweet as possible because I know y'all are just SUPER anxious to read another poem by our beautiful William Herondale, and I gotta tell you this one's a bit longer than the other one I think, and a little bit more serious, and more feeling-ish...You're probably gonna go "WHYWHYWHYWHY" like I did when I read Clockwork Angel, cause this is a poetic version of the attic scene (y'all know what I'm talking about) from Will's point of view and horrendously so, I think its a bit cheesy...I never really like my writing (poetry or prose) but I guess I dont hate it enough to let random Fanfictioners read it :) I wrote this just earlier today after a test I took (the STAAR) and lets face it, I don't know what I was thinking about then... anway before you read my not-that-horrible-right? writing I WANNA GIVE A shoutout TO EVERYONE WHO READ OR VIEWED THIS STORY...then even a BIGGER SHOUT OUT TO THOSE WHO FAVORITED OR DROPPED ME A REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY BECAUSE life sorta sucks for me right now BUT YOU ALL MAKE MY DAY SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO YOU !**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE aka the person who ruined my life with the epilogue in Clockwork Princess..._**

**hahaha, enough of my idiotic blabbering that nobody wants to listen to so**  
**here ya go:**

In the Attic,  
where we did burn... **_(sorry I couldnt come up with a better title)_**

Her face, her eyes,  
I didn't know what to do  
asking her to come closer  
to my promise I didn't stay true  
I have no idea why  
but in the Attic that day  
Something about her words  
stuck me astray  
this was the girl  
whose letters that I'd read  
her inner thoughts written out  
I yearned for everything she said  
I knew she liked me  
for I am quite handsome  
I don't care about the others  
Tessa's holding my heart ransom  
I knew she was shocked  
when I asked her to sit  
"Tess...come over here"  
What did I think!?  
I could feel her pulse beating  
a live rhythm to my ear  
answering all her questions  
the truth hiding my fear

"You" I said, "you make me laugh"  
"the moment you hit me with that bottle-"  
is how it began

"Jug" she corrected,  
with a stubbornness that I loved  
but then...

My heart misunderstood

I saw her brown eyes,  
those flushed cheeks of hers  
"Tess", I rasped  
for this I would burn

then she was in my arms  
and it was only her and I  
nothing mattered and-  
No, I can't let her die  
it was if desire had clouded me  
thought only for a second  
then came the memories  
grief I couldn't fathom  
Of Cecily and Ella  
and the horror and pain  
the emptiness that followed...

Tessa's love i'd never gain

What I did next  
I could never forgive  
with a start I pushed her away  
the only way she would live

But by the angel, her.. she..

The hurt on her face  
the pain in her eyes  
my heart was ripping  
But I couldn't be her demise  
"W...Will?" she said  
her voice close to tears

When I find that bloody demon  
I'll be his worst fear!

"Tessa just go!" I yelled  
or something like that  
I don't remember much  
I was just so...mad  
"WHY WHY WHY!?"  
I wanted to scream...!

Tessa, is the only one  
my infinite dream  
...

I sat there after she left  
my body dripping with holy water  
if it wasn't for the curse  
how I longed to go find her  
Tell her the truth  
the reason behind her pain  
but with her life at risk...  
first the demon must be slain

and until then  
there is nothing I can do  
only throw lies at her  
"I COULD NEVER LOVE YOU!"  
Yes..I must push her away  
though my insides will be crumbling,  
I must make her...heart break...!  
even though, I, too, will be hurting

...What is this life?  
I'd think demon pox would be better  
than loving Tessa Gray,  
the girl from the letters...

**FIN! **  
**So guys whatdya think? DROP A REVIEW BELOW and I might send you a cupcake...**  
**jk... I really hate cupcakes.**

**See y'all next week,**  
**Margo (pen name) aka TheCrazySockLady**

**P.S: I had an idea to a small continuation of what happens after clockwork princess with (SPOILER ALERT) tessa and Jem but idk if i should... It'd be prose and *hopefully* multi chapter if I have time to update, but I'd just want to know what y'all think... PM me or write something in a review! I really want to know what you guys think! LOVE YOU ALL :)**


	3. SORRY- a short and sad authors note

IM SORRY TO SAY BUT I WILL NOT BE UPADATING FOR A WHILE NOW

i just dont have the time anymore.

im sorry.

Ill update by the end of May HOPEFULLY cause of all this exams and stuff going on :( Ill try, but really there isnt much motivation.

Im sorry for those who really read this but MAYBE if i get more reviews ill TRY To find time to UPDATE but until then

Ave Atque Vale frater.

Margo :P


End file.
